Lyall 'The Beast'
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Lyall Stowner hates life in the real world. She's bullied because of her fair blonde hair that almost looks white, her siblings are just so overprotective which makes it worse. Her parents are never there. So when SAO comes out and they manage to get a copy, she's more than thrilled to leave this world for a few hours. Pairings: OCxOC, Asunakirito
1. Prologue

"Look what we got!" her older brother grinned like a fool dancing from one leg to another. His exact replica soon came in with a goofy grin of her own etched on her face, his twin, the older sister yelled a 'Tada' as they showed off the game everyone had been fervently waiting for. Sword Art Online.

'_Really why must they barge in my room like this, annoying, this world is so annoying,_'

"So that's where you two vanished yesterday," the blonde replied cracking a rare smile and slowly getting up to her feet and grabbing her nerve gear.

"Let's check it out shall we?"

"Let me have a go after you 'kay?" Tori grinned poking the nerve gear into place as Lyall lay down on her bed.

'No fair I'm the oldest I should go after Lyall!" Felix fumed jumping onto his twin and rolling together in a tantrum as the youngest of the three rolled her eyes and just went and activated her account.

"We're twins how could you know that!" she vaguely heard Tori rebuke as she dived into Aincrad.

That was the last thing she heard her siblings say. It wasn't really much was it?

'_Link Start_'

Quickly checking her sense and logging in she felt her heart beat in her throat.

'_Welcome to Sword Art Online_'

Blinking the fog out of her eyes she looked at her gloved hands, white, she couldn't bring herself to hate the color. She tuned around looking at the hall where others appeared clad in blue flames. Everyone was happy, grinning and fooling around with other players.

Lyall ran up to a window and looked at her reflection, standing at her real height of 5'63, her slim form was nothing different than her real self. Jet black hair arrived to her waist and dark unfamiliar eyes looked back at her. She smiled satisfied and arranged her jacket, a navy blue that arrived till her ankle with white stripes along it's collar and zip line. Under it was a simple black shirt. Her black boots were ideal for long distance travel, and her shorts which arrived to above her knees was adorned with a belt for her weapon. The pendant she had selected dangled from her neck, a sliver cross with a howling wolf. With a nod Lyall turned around to explore and perhaps get the hang of her controls she almost got ran over by a passer by.

She raised a brow at the dark haired man who streamed past her as fast as his legs could carry him. He seemed to be so eager, perhaps he was a beta tester, which would explain his familiarity with the place, not that it mattered to her, she would have her fun and get to the top with her own strength. Her siblings couldn't protect her here, and no one would know who she really was. No one would call her 'snowy' anymore.

"This is so much better than my world," she grinned a hand on her on her sword. It was a simple _uchigatana,_ a sword which was worn by the samurai of feudal Japan_. _It's stats were good for a beginner she noted as she checked her items. Perhaps she would go off to train for a bit today.

Buying a few supplies from the NPC's around and running of to the field out of town she soon found two other players testing their skills.

'_Oh the guy from before_,' she thought one of them was familiar, in fact he almost ran into her earlier, he was clearly used to the system, the other was doing quite poorly though. It was nice of that beta to help him. Smiling softly she kept on walking, further until she meet some boars.

Unsheathing her katana she leaned forward and dug into the earth with her left foot, sprinting forwards as the boar noticed her she trailed the katana behind her. As the two opponents int he middle she let her skill explode and brought the blade upwards shining with a brilliant white light. She grinned as the boar exploded into green and blue shards behind her.

"KYAAAAAAAAA,"

Lyall tensed when she heard the cry, i seemed to be coming from ahead going down the hill she had been. Sighing since her training session was clearly over, she guessed she could help out whomever it was, running down towards the direction she had heard the cry from -sword ready in hand- she came next to what seemed to be a river. A woman with flowing blonde hair was surrounded by three boars, cowering by the bridge her hands over her head, she was obviously a newbie who had ventured out on her own without reading the instructions.

Applying more pressure to the ground she ran as fast as she could raising her weapon in the air and swiftly brought it down on the first creature. The second boar also burst along with the first she had hit. Looking up in surprise mid motion she saw a man clad in red who looked at her with a goofy and shocked expression.

Together they woke up from their reverie turning round to the last enemy and lunging their blades at him, for a moment the white brilliance of her sword touched the crimson light from his. And it was all over.

"Thank you," the woman sniffled as she got up and walked towards them. Lyall merely nodded not one of many words and walked away to get back to The Town of Beginning. The man eyes never left her.

"Let's call it a day,' she said to no one in particular, before she realized something was wrong. Scrolling around her settings, she couldn't find it.

"What?" she murmured when she had looked at every single menu that she could think would be logical to place the service.

"W-where is it? w-w-where's the log off button?" she heard a girl behind her panic. What was happening? A glitch?

Suddenly a brilliant light enveloped all the players, Lyall eyes widened as she was relocated. Wiping the brightness from her eyes she looked around to find they were in the courtyard where they all had logged in. Looking upwards she gulped as the sky filled with red and the hooded form of the creator came into view. She remained silent throughout his speech, her mind grasping the reality of the situation. They were trapped. They were trapped in a game. In Sword Art Online.

She couldn't move, not even when her true form was revealed. She didn't know what to feel when the crowd flared into a panicked disdain. She clenched her fists and bit her lip but she couldn't understand no matter how much she tried to. What was Kayaba Akihiko thinking? Many similar thoughts ran through the fifteen year old's mind.

'_How strange, I feel lonely, and sad, but why am I not angry? What should I do? Why don't I feel the need to go back_?…' she thought leaning against the column she had been by.

'_Why…?_'


	2. Chapter 1: Becoming the beast

**Becoming The Beast**

**Summary:** Lyall Stowner hates life in the real world. She's bullied because of her fair blonde hair that almost looks white, her siblings are just so overprotective which makes it worse. Her parents are never there. So when SAO comes out and they manage to get a copy, she's more than thrilled to leave this world for a few hours.

Level 35. Lyall gets nicknamed after she beats an optional boss with luck, ferocity and an important lesson to be learned; what's more it comes with a special and unexpected prize.

**Pairing:** KiritoAsuna. OCxOC.

* * *

**FTP**: SAO is an awesome anime, I'm actually reading the light novels now because it mindblown me! ajshsbdhdbdh

**Lyall:** *deep breath...exhales*

**Asuna:** when are we coming in anyway?

**Kirito:** I want to have a good workout FTP!

**FTP:** Intro's first guys, gimme some time to work out the OC's come on! soon pwomise!Now off to the first chapter! And of course you know I do not own SAO etc!

* * *

"Did ya hear about that gal?" a man grinned giggling into his drink a moustache of foam resting above his lips.

The barman continued wipe the mug in his hand but glanced a curious glint in his eyes, placing the cloth down and lighting up a cigar which he proceeded the bite . The man's friend whojust as inebriated as him blinked looking at his hand foolishly, "The beater?"

"Na man that's a dude, damn cheater," his friend garbled in his drunken stat shaking a hand in front of his face.

The barman could only just roll his eyes at the lazy red faced and slumped figure at his bar. Naivety was frequent in his bar; it was funny how the nerve gear could even invoke inebriation which was probably. He had decided he wasn't up for fighting or the front lines so the buff and bearded middle aged man opted for buying the relatively cheap place to support the players working for people like him.

"I see, the black swordsman," he commented under his breath and looked around at the semi deserted bar. It would soon be filled with people he'd better prepare.

"I wes talkin about 'the beast" he roared in laughter, "They say she tek on the optional boss in da forest of Floor 28, ya know, the wolf plains, now she's got this beast runnin around with er!"

"Ain't there that new group making a good ruckus on the front lines, what was their name? Holy Knight something?" he replied scratching his cheek and looking at the sealing in concentration before taking a swig out of his drink.

The cloaked figures at the back shifted, one of the figures dressed in the dark clothes which covered their whole bodies who could be seen to be a broad shouldered youth probably in his teens. An axe was attached to his back. He seemed to have moved for a moment, the barman would have taught it to be a trick of the eye had it not been for his petite companion who seemed restless in his seat. A knife could be seen dangling from her belt showing her inexperience in hiding her skills.

The older boy gestured with his head as he got up and made for the exit throwing the money into the barman's open hands.

"W-wait for me!" the girl cried hurrying after him twirling into an awkward bow and running off.

"Do you think it's her?" she asked falling to his side, his every step was two for her. He nodded and she could almost make out the grin on his face.

* * *

_One month before: floor 28 Wolf Plains_

"Why are you following me?" Lyall exhaled noisily her question exasperated by the presence of her peer. Her white hair was styled in a ponytail; her uchigana had been replaced with nodachi. Her clothes hadn't changed much except she had gotten rid of the pendant her sister had made her select for a crimson scarf. Standing in her true form at the height of 5'64, crystal blue eyes pierced hazel ones. The girl was half an inch shorter than her with long jet black hair and a kind yet shy smile etched on her features.

"I-i-I just saw you training a few floors below and I wanted to ask if you would partner up, you seemed so lonely and erm…" her hands shot to her mouth and she looked down her apologetic eyes glancing at her.

Lyall rolled her eyes and sighed once more placing her hand on her nodachi, she didn't want anyone with her, nor did she want to partner up. heck she didn't even know if she wanted to go home, the fair blonde had even thought about letting the game win her life. Lyall hated cowards which was probably the only thing that stopped her, instead she decided to take on the risky jobs for the thrill, not truly believing the creator would go so far as to really kill any of the losing players.

"I just can't get used to the game and I'm a scaredy cat!" she heard the girl explain, her hands entwining as if she was praying, her eyes pleaded with the swordswoman, "Let's be friends please, help me become strong, I…I want to go back to my family!"

'_Tori…Felix…_' the images of her beloved siblings flashed through her head, they were annoying and they only made it worse for her when they defended her at school but in the few months she had spent in sword art online she had come to realize they actually loved her. And this weak fragile girl actually had the determination and courage to try and go back to the real world. Passing a hand through her fringe she nodded.

"YES!" the girl jumped taking her hand in her warm ones, a bright smile made Lyall blink in confusion, "My name is Amara! Let's get along,"

Lyall went through her menu sending the girl an invitation to join her party which the girl immediately accepted.

"I'm Lyall,"

_Two weeks later: floor 28 Wolf Plains: The forest of the Wolves_

"I can't believe I finally hit the thirties!" Amara hopped with her hands behind her back contentedly while Lyall who had managed to get to her forties strolled along with her beside the forest of wolves when suddenly.

_Quest: _ _The guardian has lost its very soul. Retrieve it and his treasure will be yours._

"Sounds like fun! Want to take it on?" Amara grinned excitedly a hand on her rapier. _'Strange, so little information," _yet Lyall nodded expressionlessly and proceeded to accept the job. Amara frowned and pouted looking annoyed.

"D-didn't you want to accept?" Lyall mumbled confused by the change of emotion in the girl which she could not get used to.

"Yes but at least you could look a bit more enthusiastic, you almost never smile," Amara whined grabbing the taller girl's hand and hugging it. Lyall could only apologize as they entered the forest.

The forest was a paradise which made the girl move around in circles as they observed the healthy greenery and various plants growing around the trees. The trees reached so high up that they couldn't see the tip, monsters they encountered were mostly low level pups and they quickly dealt with them.

"It's so peaceful here, this quest will be a breeze for us," Amara giggled running off a little before looking back at her calm and stoic companion. Lyall almost broke into a small smile, her days with Amara had been quite a nice change, the girl had not even commented on her complexion and unusual hair. Amara had merely thought of her as a friend and accepted her for who she was. It was different and lyall was getting scared, truly frightened by the close relationship she was starting to develop with the girl. Was she capable of such bonds?

"Come on slow poke!" Amara shouted waving with a hand with the other by her mouth.

"Ye-" Lyall blinked as a sound interrupted her from replying, drawing her katana she placed her index finger on her mouth so that the other girl would be silent. Moving slowly she concentrated on her hearing skills which she had developed to avoid ambushes and moved slowly towards the rustling bushes.

"It's…a puppy?" Amara started a smile starting to form on her face.

"A cub, a wolf cub…" Lyall mumbled crouching down to the white furball who looked at her with curious golden eyes.

"Eh? Wha-" Amara started to question before being hushed by her friend.

Lyall extended her hand and motioned slowly for the cub to come to her. The little one growled standing ready to pounce with his fangs barred, the girls noticed intricate markings of a navy blue on its face. Lyall moved forward, and at the same time the wolf bite into her hand.

"Lyall!" her companion cried in horror. The attack had just nicked the girl's health bar but it was still a shock.

'I'm fine, it's just scared, you lost your mama too huh? Little one? Ammy?"the name slipped out on its own as she gently stroked the wolf's fur who looked up. Her tail began to wag and it jumped up to lick her face. Lyall smiled much to her friend's surprise who found it a pretty good sight, it was best not to mention it though, she knew Lyall was shyer than she seemed.

"Right, you're a beast tamer aren't you? Maybe you could take this demon wolf with you?" Amara laughed a hand on her head as she shook off her worries and helped Lyall up. The cub remained in her arms as they walked off.

"We'd better find that soul thing before night comes, and then we could find this little one's mama perhaps?" Amara suggested before frowning, "But what could be the guardian's soul? A special object?"

"Yes," Lyall chuckled patting Ammy, "I have a certain suspicion, so let us walk deeper okay?"

An open meadow surrounded by the towering trees, a small stream coursing through the middle, yet Lyall could not have guessed what they had to face. The great beast just in front of her moved it's great black head turned to stare at the with ferociously red eyes. A great broadsword longer then it's body held from the hilt in his fangs. Amara gaped, almost whimpering in terror and stepped back her boot hitting a branch. The beast, which was as big as a car, growled and Lyall could clearly see its name, 'Skoll the Defender'

"GET BACK!" Lyall roared glad she hadn't sheathed her nodachi yet and throwing the cub into her friends ready arms. Before she could smirk at their teamwork the giant canine was already in front of her, lifting her sword it barely managed to meet its lime coloured broadsword and the girl felt herself being thrown back, she had to ground her feet leaving a trail.

_'S-so strong,'_

In the corner of her eyes she saw the black haired woman get her rapier ready, while Ammy wagged her tail behind a tree Amara had put her, the girl sprinted forward rapier glowing a bright pink. Lyall remained silent her eyes widening at the move. _'Say something,'_

"NO STOP AMARA!" she screeched a second too late.

The beast moved, the sword penetrated her chest; the horror in her friend's eyes was visible as their eyes connected. A smile was directed her direction and then nothing but a fading silhouette of green shards that seemed to pierce her very soul.

_'I…why, why didn't I…try?'_

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _a cry resonated into the meadow and she found the wolf right below her, yet it hadn't moved, of course she had run to it. Her sword pierced between its shoulders and it howled in pain. The nodachi kept lodged in its skin surrounded by the fake red pixels symbolizing blood in SAO, it trashed around with Lyall holding on for dear life. At the opportune moment she jumped of dislodging her sword and landing on front of the demons raised muscle before delivering a blow to its throat. The battle continued for what seemed like eternity to Lyall as she kept hacking at the monster. Yet she knew the real monster was her, she had been a coward who couldn't help her friend. She hadn't called to her on time, she had stalled. The nodachi filled with its silvery brilliance conneted once more with the broadsword, Lyal jumped and used the fact the beast stopped a bit after its attack to jump on its weapon. One quick blow between its forehead and it slumped down to one side. Lyall panted by its body and gritted her teeth. Her bar had reached the yellow area, she hadn't even bothered with dodging, it had been reckless to pursue such a ferocious onslaught but she had been lucky._ 'Amara…'_

"I was my fault…I didn't try," she spoke slowly as tears descended from her eyes. Lyall felt her weight slum forward and the sharp yet virtual pain of falling hard onto her knees.

The little cub whimpered to her side head down as it smelled the fading body of the beast. It looked back at her and trotted in front of Lyall placing a paw on her hand and tapping it repeatedly. A message flashed in front of her eyes and she had to take a sharp breath in.

"I'm sorry Ammy," she scooped it up holding her close to her chest her face stuffed in it's soft hair that smelt like life itself. It was a clean and sharp smell of flowers, dew and sun that soothed her heart yet not enough. She trembled as she sobbed in the wolves fur.

_Quest completed:_ _Beast tamer Companion: Demon Wolf lvl 38 acquired. Please enter name._

"I see, now that your mama's gone, you have to be strong," Lyall whispered caressing the leg of the white beast who whined softly placing her nose on her forehead. She entered the name and confirmed the selection. Placing the wolf in front of her she saw its form sparkling golden as it grew, a large broadsword, this time crystal blue lay on its back, the wolf had grown to be the size of a great dane, not yet comparable to its parent. She had been right, Ammy was the guardian's child, its soul and treasure like every child is for its mother. Lyall hands found the hot tears from her eyes and she threw herself at her new companion her voice small, stuttered in between sobs and muffled from the fur.

"Ammy, be with me? Always?…"

The barked reply was more than enough for now.

_End Chapter 1_

* * *

_**Author's Trivia**_

Finally I wrote down chapter 1!

We met a really nice character of whom I was fond of, it took me a while to give her a name, it went from Lily to me thinking, 'no i want her name to have meaning' because she is an important part of Lyall's growth whom you might have noticed is a tad childish in thought, if you get what I mean. Hence the following names became an option:

**Carreen -** a character in margaret mitchell her gone with the wind

**Amarante -**flower that never fades

**Lily - **Lily flower. Pure. The flower lily is a symbol of innocence; purity and beauty.

In the end I decided she would go with Amara, although it is just an abbreviation of the second name. She is after all a person that will never fade from Lyall's memory and the one to have stuck with her, the first to ever want to know her.

I actually was going to have her 'fade' when the two are attacked by a 'dark guild' who want to robe them, Lyall gets cocky defeating them (being a few levels above easily) but I decided it would be more dramatic if she realises it was actually her fault for dragging her into the quest.

Better start to brainstorm the second chapter now!


End file.
